borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Carnage (Borderlands)
Varieties Carnages that are Elemental?!?! Media:Example.ogg Recently I've picked up a Carnage that delt X1 electricy and I've noticed that with everyshot you will geta 100% chance to cause elemental damage. My question is, if you had one with fire, corrosive, or explosive attributes then would you be able to do the same? :I would imagine so, but ones with an explosive element would be redundant seeing as rockets are already explosive. I guess Carnage shotguns could be treated as an underpowered rocket launcher that has the accuracy of a blind man after getting off of a merry-go-round. The plus side of this would be the greater reserve ammo in comparison to real rocket launchers. Perhaps I'll experiment with this theory a bit with my Siren. StarPilot 06:56, January 19, 2010 :This is true, I've picked up a corrosive x1 Carnage shotgun, and it always deals corrosive damage. However, it will not always do the DoT part. This is weird, but i picked up a jacobs carnage from a miget shtgnnr, i thought they didnt make elemental guns A Lonely Nomad 14:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) It's just part of the generation mechanics. The only persistent rule is that Maliwan guns shoot more lightning than the next leading competitor! are always elemental. --Nagamarky 14:32, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Just found one of those today with x1 corrosive after taking down Crawmerax and his freaky minions. 1.4 fire rate and decent damage - I'll admit it's not the best thing in the world, but it's a heck of a lot of fun, and the stacking damage from every shot being corrosive eats through most things, especially stuff like skags. 00Average 03:40, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Im not sure why, today I found a Friendly Fire carnage, but whenever I try to use it, they enemies merely take explosive damage, even though it has a x1 fire multiplier...BenNeg 00:34, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Bulldog Carnage This might be old news, but I just found a ZX100 Terrible Bulldog in the Middle of Nowhere weapon shop as the item of the day. The strange part is it's also a Carnage, with +422% Damage. -- I found a lvl 43 Dahl Veteran SG1100 Terrible Bulldog with a Carnage barrel, and a corrosive accessory. 2.7 Weapon Zoom. Got it from a lance chest in that forgotten treasure mission. I hold onto it mainly for a novelty item. I havent found it to be all that useful, but I havent taken it to the Circle Of Duty yet. Could prove to be fun! :) CrawTripper (talk) 16:56, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Sledge Carnage Is it possible to get a legitimate Sledge's Shotgun with the Carnage parts on it? --ThndrShk2k 09:28, February 5, 2010 (UTC) no because carnage is a barrel and sledges shotgun have a special barrel too 22:55, March 20, 2010 (UTC)watho Defender Carnage? I've just found a carnage, but the main name is Defender. It's blue riarity, but I'm unsure if that affects it or not. Please tell me if this is modded or not. (by the way, I found it in Knoxx's armory) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - it is modded. carnage is common rarity. defender is orange. defenders can have carnage barrel) it is not modded it has a component from the defender shotgun wich gives it the name defender,but the blue rarity seems weird, oh and by the way weapons in boxes aren't modded 22:59, March 20, 2010 (UTC)watho :(The Evil Dr. F's 2nd note - everyone "finds" their ultra-legit gun in the farmoury or dropped from craw.)